Problem: Express $4.\overline{054}$ as a common fraction in lowest terms.
Answer: Let $x = 4.\overline{054}$.  We then have $1000x = 4054.\overline{054}$, so $$ 1000x - x = 4054.\overline{054} - 4.\overline{054} = 4050 \ \ \Rightarrow \ \ x = \frac{4050}{999} = \boxed{\frac{150}{37}}. $$